the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Argus Filch
- Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) |marital=Single |alias= |title=*Mr - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) *Caretaker |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) |gender=Male |height= |hair=Grey - Chapter 14 (Percy and Padfoot) |eyes=Yellow |skin=White |hidef=Hide |family= |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Caretaker |house= |loyalty= }} Mr Argus Filch was a Scottish Squib and the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his cat, Mrs Norris, regularly patrolled the corridors in an attempt to get students in trouble. Biography 1972 Filch began working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1972 under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape). Almost immediately upon taking the post he began his war on both Peeves the poltergeist, and all of the students, something he became renowned for among staff and students alike. 1992 In October of 1992, Filch, tired of being alone unable to perform magic out of hundreds of people he spent every day with, wrote to the Kwikspell Course, begging for help in training to do magic. The forms they sent him in response were discovered and read by Harry Potter when Filch held him in detention but left because Peeves had dropped a valuable Vanishing Cabinet a floor above them. Filch lied, saying that the forms were for a friend, but was extremely angry, so much so that he could not speak properly. A very short time after that, during the Hallowe'en Feast, Filch's cat Mrs Norris was Petrified by the Basilisk that had emerged from the re-opened Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall). When Filch arrived upon scene, he was at his scariest and most violent; he immediately threatened to assassinate Harry Potter, who was at the scene of the crime and who Filch believed to have hurt Mrs Norris due to knowing he was a Squib. When Mrs Norris was taken to Gilderoy Lockhart's office for examination, Filch followed, and broke into sobs throughout the rest of the night. He angrily demanded punishment when he learned that Harry was innocent, despairing in the loss, however temporary, of his beloved cat. Physical appearance Filch had bulging, lamplike yellow eyes, thin grey hair and pasty white skin. He had veined and sunken cheeks, jowls and a constant tic in his cheek. Personality and traits Filch hated children, a feeling that was entirely mutual, and greatly enjoyed threatening students. He had an extensive knowledge of secret passageways and could pop up as suddenly as any ghost. He could be exceedingly nasty when he so desired, and wished dearly that corporal punishment and abuse had not gone out of fashion as means of punishment. Trivia *In the films, Filch is portrayed by David Bradley, and as such has blue eyes instead of yellow. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Males